Discord in Fairy Tail
by DJMirnum
Summary: Lucy gets a new key but the spirit is less than cooperative. The Spirit of Chaos has invaded Fiore and its ready to cut loose.


It was a hard job but the reward was worth it. Lucy got enough jewels to pay rent this month plus some extra to get essentials and a new Spirit Key that was pretty rare to come by. As far as she knew, this was the only one and she got it. She couldn't wait to open the gate and create the contract. The key was a dull silver and a little on the jagged side. The symbol on the key was the Latin symbol for "dracoequus". After she showered and dressed, she was ready to open the gate. But as per the norm, Natsu and Happy were in her living room eating her food. And as always, she proceeded to yell at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING IN MY HOME?!"

"Geez Luce, we were hungry," whined Natsu.

"Aye! And how come you don't have fish," complained Happy.

"Zip it cat! I was hoping to use my new spirit key in peace, but oh well."

"Oh, you gettin' a new spirit," asked Natsu.

"Yeah, he's called The Draconequus."

"The Dracowha," said Happy.

"Draconequus. It means, dragon horse."

"Dragon horse? So, it's part dragon part horse? He might know where Igneel is," said an excited Natsu.

"He might, let's find out. Open, Gate of the Draconequus!"

A bright flash of light blinded the mages and Exceed. When it faded, a strange looking creature appeared before them. He had the face of a horse with yellow eyes and red pupils that were different sizes. A deer antler and blue goat horn were on top of its head. One long fang stuck out from its mouth and sported a white goat beard and white bushy eyebrows. As if it couldn't look even more weirder, it's right arm was from a lion and the left was the claw of an eagle. It had the right leg of a lizard and the left leg of a goat. It appeared to be flying using a bat wing and a feathered wing. A horses mane ran up its long neck and it had the body of a snake. It even had a dragon-like snake tail with a white tuft at the end. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were both dumbstruck and awed by such a creature in front of them.

"Ooooooooooh! It's always nice to see new faces," it spoke. "I must say, it's slightly different from the place I usually drop in on but the feeling of the magic in the air is certainly invigorating."

"Uh, excuse me? Do you mind telling me your name," Lucy said nervously.

"Why I am Discord! Master of chaos extraordinaire!"

Confetti and balloons and a banner appeared out of nowhere. Natsu was loving the spectacle.

"Hey! That's a neat trick! What else can you do?"

"Can you make a fish appear," said a hopeful Happy.

"Why eat a fish when you can be a fish," said Discord as he snapped his eagle claw and turned Happy into a part cat, part fish. "Catfish! Get it!"

Nastu laughed at Happy's discomfort. Lucy felt it was time to bring things under control.

"Well, if it's all the same to you; I'd like to get our contact setup."

"Contract?"

"Yes, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage and as the wielder of your spirit key I can call you forth to help me fight. Our contract determines when I can call you."

Discord pondered a moment.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"What?!"

"I'm the spirit of chaos, I answer to no one. And since I'm free; I'm going to have some fun in this new place. Let's start off with my favorite."

Discord disappeared in a flash and then in the sky, pink clouds appeared and brown liquid began to rain down.

"What the," exclaimed Nastu. "What are those clouds made of?"

"And what's that brown liquid," wondered Lucy.

"Cotton candy clouds that rain down chocolate milk! Isn't it wonderful," said a disembodied voice of Discord.

"What kind of magic can do that," cried Happy.

Natsu grabbed a glass from Lucy's kitchen and held it out the window to catch the chocolate rain. When it filled up a bit, he drank it.

"Hey! It is chocolate milk!"

"That's great and all but can I please be turned back," cried Happy.

Lucy and Natsu continued to stare out the window to see the children of Magnolia running out into the street with their mouths open. The looked to see a woman carrying a basket of flowers and suddenly, the blooms turned to popcorn. Then, they saw the produce vendor running away from a stampede of fruits and vegetables that had legs.

"This is getting out of hand! We have to stop him," cried Lucy.

"How?! We don't even know where he might be," cried Natsu.

"Maybe Loke might know more about him," said Happy.

"Did I hear my name," said Loke as he appeared. He then saw Happy. "Whoa, what happened to you buddy?"

"A spirit named Discord, that's what happened," he replied irritably.

Loke's eyes went wide.

"What name did you just say?"

"Discord," Happy repeated.

"Lucy, where is the key you used?" Lucy handed him Discord's key, after seeing it he knew immediately. "No! Nonononono! Not him! Anyone but him!"

"What? You know him," asked Lucy.

"Know him?! He's the most obnoxious spirit ever! He used to be in the Spirit World for a while, but his antics got so over the top and annoying he was banished to a different dimension. From what I heard, he caused trouble for that place as well. And somehow he's managed to find his way into Fiore! This is unbelievable!"

"So what do we do? Can we fight him," said an excited Natsu.

"Ha! You can try but good luck. Just make sure he stays in Magnolia. I'm going to find the one who can take care of him."

"Who," asked Lucy.

"Hopefully, a princess."

Then Loke vanished.

"Well, you heard the man! Let's track down Discord," said a fired up Natsu.

Meanwhile, Discord was over seeing his work. Making inanimate objects move, changing the colors of the buildings and the street. People were running everywhere.

"Oh what glorious chaos!" He then noticed the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Hmmmm, I wonder what that building is for?" He then heard shouts; he looked down and saw some mages running toward him. "And who might you be?"

"Are you the one causing all this trouble?"

It was Gray, along with Erza, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy.

"Oh my! Have you no decency," cried Discord when he saw Gray was in his underwear. "There are women and children here!"

"Gray! Go get your clothes," yelled Erza.

Gray quickly ran back to his pants that were lying in the street.

"Yes, Gray. Go get your clothes," said Discord as he snapped his lion paw.

"What," cried Gray as he tried to pick up his pants but they stood up on their own. He took a step forward while his pants took a step back. "Get over here!"

Gray began to chase his pants.

"Oh what fun you all are going to be!"

"Cease and desist at once vile creature," barked Erza.

"What the heck is this thing anyway," growled Gajeel.

"I've heard of this creature. He's a Draconequus. Very rare to see one here in Fiore," said Levy,

"At least someone here knows who I am."

"Just who are you then," asked Juvia. "What is your name?"

"I am Discord, the embodiment of chaos."

"Are you responsible for this chocolate rain," asked Juvia.

"But of course."

"Then as the resident rain woman I demand you return it to normal!"

"You can control the rain? Well then, perhaps you will find this more fun!"

Discord snapped his lion paw and Juvia began to hiccup. But each hiccup caused bubbles to come out of her mouth. Juvia ran to go help Gray and Gajeel got mad.

"That's it! I'm gonna grind you into dust!"

Gajeel charged at Discord but Discord caused the street beneath Gajeel to turn soapy and that caused Gajeel to slip and he flew right by Discord.

"Gajeel," cried Levy. "Solid Script Magic! Giant Hammer!"

Levy's magic made a giant hammer appear in an effort to hit Discord.

"Not so fast!"

Discord snapped his lion paw again and it turned the hammer into an inflatable plastic hammer and sent it against Levy who ran away trying to dodge its swings. By now, Erza was livid.

"Prepare to vanquished! Requip! Heaven's Wheel!"

Discord began to blush at Erza's revealing armor.

"Dear me! You are worse than the one in his underwear!"

"Enough! Return this world to its rightful place or I will be forced to cut you down!"

Erza's sword wheel appeared around her. Discord was slightly impressed.

"I do hate violence; let's try something a little more tame," said Discord snapping his eagle claw. All of Erza's swords turned into rubber chickens.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Now this is a fight I can get behind!"

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu and Happy ran through the city to try to find Discord.

"Where could he have gone," cried Lucy.

"Maybe we should follow the chaos," said Natsu.

"But there's chaos everywhere," cried Happy.

Just then, they saw Gray chasing his pants followed by Juvia running behind him. Then they saw Gajeel fly by and hit a wall. Then, Levy ran by trying to avoid being hit with her hammer. Lucy grabbed her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy's bull spirit appeared. "Get rid of that hammer!"

Taurus quickly knocked the hammer down and it disappeared. Lucy checked to see if Levy was ok.

"Yeah, but that crazy Draconequus needs to be stopped!"

"I know, Loke has gone to find someone to help."

"Hey Gray! I knew you had trouble keeping your pants on but never thought you'd be running after them," yelled Natsu as he laughed at Gray's predicament.

"Can it, Flame Breath!"

Lucy saw Juvia's predicament with her hiccup causing bubbles.

"Juvia? Are ok?"

"No *hic* I'm *hic* not! Please *hic* make *hic* them *hic* stop!"

Gajeel stumbled forward. "I am going to kill that thing!"

"Look guys, we just need to keep him here till Loke comes back," said Lucy.

"Well we better hurry! Erza's probably fighting him now," cried Levy.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Princess Celestia was going over some documents in her study when a guard came in.

"Your Highness, you have a visitor who wishes to see you at once."

"Can it wait? I have some important documents to finish reviewing."

"I'm afraid that he is insisting. He goes by the name of Loke."

"Very well, I will see him in the throne room."

Princess Celestia entered the throne room to greet an orange colored lion with gold cuffs on his legs, a gold crown on his head and gold bangles on his tail.

"Princess," he greeted. "It has been ages!"

"Loke, it has been too long. How are things in the Spirit World?"

"As well as can be expected but, I have to inform you that a certain friend of yours has managed to appear in Fiore."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Discord," Loke replied.

"Oh dear, how?"

"The Celestial Mage I serve had acquired a key that allowed him access. How he had a key is beyond me, but he is wreaking havoc in Fiore and I fear they are not equipped to handle him."

"I'm a bit surprised. He's been on his best behavior here. It seems that he decided to let loose now that he feels there isn't somepony he has to answer to."

"So, can you help?"

"Oh don't worry, I know just the pony."

Back in Fiore, Lucy and the others ran back to find Erza and Discord. They reached the town square to see Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor and Discord fighting with rubber chickens.

"Did Erza's swords get changed to rubber chickens," questioned Lucy.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my Mavis, this is hilarious," cried Gray.

"It hurts," yelled Gajeel.

"I...can't...breathe," wheezed Natsu.

Erza glared at the three of them and they immediately behaved. But they still stifled their laughter. Lucy stepped forward.

"If you don't stop this right now I will be forced to send Taurus after you!"

"Oh please, like your cow friend could do anything to me!"

"MOOOOOO! You're just as annoying as ever! How in the world did you even get here?! Loke banished you from the Spirit World!"

"True, but I was bored in my own pocket dimension and Loke limited my transportation abilities to not be able to travel to Fiore or to the Spirit World. Then I remembered you Spirits required keys to enter this world so I made my own."

"But that doesn't explain how I ended up with your key," cried Lucy.

"Simple, I asked my friend Twilight Sparkle to transport it here. I convinced her it was a magical experiment and I may have left out a few details here and there as to what the purpose was."

"What an unusual name for a person," said Levy.

"Who cares how you got here! You are reeking havoc in our city and I demand you to return things to their natural order," demanded Erza.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up now," yelled Nastu as he burst into flames and went after Discord.

"Since you enjoyed my confetti fan fare, let's see how you like this," said Discord as he snapped his eagle claw.

"Fire Dragons...Roar?"

Instead of fire coming out of his mouth, it was a blast of confetti. Gray and Gajeel fell over themselves in laughter. Even Erza, Lucy, Levy and Juvia had a hard time not to laugh.

"Oooooh, I know somepony who would just love you!"

"Hahaha! We can rent you out for parties," cried Gray.

"Hey! Lily has a birthday coming up and I need a confetti cannon," laughed Gajeel.

Every time Natsu opened his mouth to spew fire, more confetti came out, causing him to sputter and spit out. Lucy face palmed herself and then got into a fighting stance.

"Ok Taurus! Teach this thing some manners!"

"Gladly! I've waited eons for the chance to pulverize you!"

"Oh, put that thing away before someone gets hurt, namely me," said Discord as he snapped his eagle claw and changed Taurus' axe into a toy version of itself. "Much better."

"Go on back Taurus!"

Taurus went back as Lucy pulled a different key.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared next.

"Is it punishment time princess?"

"Not now! Punish Discord instead!"

"As you wish princess."

"Never understood why you were into that. No matter, perhaps my Plunder seeds will be to your tastes." Discord's bag of plunder seeds appeared and he scattered them on the ground. They instantly sprouted their black vines with blue thorns. Juvia got caught up in one of the growths. Gray instantly went into action.

"Ice Make! Ice Sword!"

Gray's sword cut through the vines. He managed to catch Juvia.

"You alright?"

"Ye*hic*es, Thank *hic* you," she said blushing and with bubbles coming out of her mouth.

Unfortunately for Lucy, Virgo was also entangled in the vines.

"Princess, it appears that I have been ensnared."

"Yeah, go ahead and go back Virgo," said an exasperated Lucy and Virgo disappeared.

"Summon all the spirits you want blondie! None of them can hold a candle to me," cried Discord as a giant candle appeared next to him.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared and Loke, in his human form, stepped forward.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see Loke," said Discord.

"Hello Discord. Still causing trouble I see."

"Oh, come now. I'm just having some harmless fun!"

"Harmless," growled Gray. "You call giving Juvia bubble hiccups harmless?!"

"Not to mention me almost getting hit by my giant hammer," yelled Levy.

"It was rubber! It's not like you could have gotten seriously hurt by it," retorted Discord. "I was planing on turning everything back, honest to goodness! And besides, you all have nothing to counteract my magic."

"You wanna bet," smirked Loke as he stepped aside to let someone, or should I say, somepony walk up.

"Discord! I am very disappointed in you," cried a soft yet stern voice.

The girls squealed internally at the adorable yellow pegasus with long pink mane and tail. Discord stiffened and recoiled.

"Fluttershy!? What are you doing here?!"

"Mr. Loke and Princess Celestia informed me of your bad behavior! Honestly, after what happened with Tirek and Tree Hugger, I expected better from you!" The guys snickered at seeing this powerful creature get scolded by the little pony. "It is rude to visit new places and cause trouble for them. You are a representative of Equestria and should be able to conduct yourself in a respectful manner to potential new friends." Fluttershy turned to her attention to the other mages. "I apologize every pony for his thoughtless actions. He's new to the concept of Friendship is Magic."

"Friendship is Magic; I like the sound of that," said Levy.

"Yes *hic* I *hic* like *hic* it *hic* too," said Juvia.

"I'll have to mention it to Mira after this," said Lucy.

"Apology accepted, Fluttershy," replied Erza.

"Now, Discord; please change everything back," asked Fluttershy.

A defeated Discord snapped his lion paw and eagle claw at the same time. The vines disappeared, the houses returned to their normal color; the popcorn flowers retained their original blooms; the streets weren't soapy; the vegetables and fruit chasing the vendor suddenly stopped and where returned to his stall. The cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain disappeared, much to the dismay of the children. Gray was fully clothed, Erza's swords weren't rubber chickens anymore, Happy was back to his original form, Juvia's bubble hiccups were gone and Natsu could breathe out fire again. After everyone had settled down, the girls started to fawn over Fluttershy but she shied away from the attention and Loke intervened for her.

"Sorry ladies, Fluttershy is, as her name implies, very shy in the extreme sense." He turned his attention to her. "Relax, they just find you adorable."

"It's alright, I'm just not used to all the attention," she said while hiding behind Loke.

"We're sorry if we scared you," Levy.

"Yeah, it's just we haven't seen a pony as cute as you," said Lucy smiling.

Fluttershy blushed; Discord made his way over to her and Loke. He addressed the other mages and bowed deeply.

"I do apologize. I was only trying to have a bit of fun. No hard feelings?"

Discord extended his eagle claw to Erza.

"Well, you do seem remorseful. I accept your apology," said Erza taking his claw.

"And I apologize to you Lucy for my rude behavior when you used my key."

"Thank you Discord. It's a shame I can't make a contract with you. Your magic would be very useful in a fight."

"You know, the Discord I knew would never apologize for whatever he did. I'm shocked and pleasantly surprised at this new Discord." He then turned to Fluttershy. "Whatever you are doing keep doing it." He looked over at Lucy. "Hang onto that key; I'll speak to the Spirit King about allowing Discord's gate to be available."

"Really?! That'd be awesome!"

"Well, it's time I got you two home."

Loke lead Fluttershy and Discord toward the bright light.

"Goodbye everypony, it was lovely to meet you," said Fluttershy sweetly.

"So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu," cried Discord.

The others waved goodbye and the light disappeared.

"Hmph, good riddance," said Gajeel.

"I thought he was pretty fun," said Natsu. "Although, I didn't like having that confetti come out of my mouth."

Natsu proceeded to spit out leftovers, causing everyone to laugh. Levy noticed Lucy just staring out into space.

"Penny for your thoughts Lucy?"

"Well, just hoping that maybe I can call upon Discord sometime. And actually help us fight."

"Who knows, but I'm sure Loke will come through."


End file.
